A Christmas Eve Night
by Justgen
Summary: Yamamoto's invited Gokudera over for a dinner on Christmas eve, partially for a sort of apology as well. Mention of 6918 aka Mukuro x Hibari inside. This is a scenario TYL. Hope you'll enjoy it :3


He opened his eyes and squinted almost immediately due to the sudden change of lighting. He looked to his right to see Yamamoto looking at him, smiling, as he caressed his cheek with his hand.

"Good morning, Gokudera."

Gokudera realised that Yamamoto was nude, and so was he. He tried to recall what happened last night but to no avail. However looking at the half-empty wine bottle on the table across the room and with the sudden shot of pain from his ass, he blushed crimson red and realised he had done it with Yamamoto. He glared at Yamamoto and punched his shoulder.

"You fucking idiot," Gokudera blushed as he swore at Yamamoto.

All Yamamoto did was laugh. Before Gokudera could wear his clothes, Yamamoto walked over to him and hugged him. His warm body pressed against Gokudera's back as he hugged him tighter. Yamamoto's warm breath landed on Gokudera's ear as he leaned closer and whispered to Gokudera, "I love you, Gokudera."

Gokudera's face turned red. He elbowed Yamamoto and began to put on his pants. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and pretended to make it seem as though it hurt badly. Gokudera turned around immediately and attended to Yamamoto and asked if he was alright. Yamamoto smirked and kissed him right away.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. "Go get ready, don't keep Jyuudaime waiting." He turned around and put on his clothes immediately. Yamamoto just smiled and did the same.

It was a perfectly normal day at the headquarters. Everyone was doing the same old work. However today was a slightly special day; it was Christmas Eve. Mukuro chuckled as Hibari tried to attack him but failing to do so. He gave Hibari a kiss and slipped a present into Hibari's pocket before walking away, smirking. Hibari had a quick smirk but wiped it off almost immediately. He felt for the present in his pocket and opened it. Almost immediately he closed the box and put it back into his pocket and walked off looking for Mukuro.

Gokudera concentrated on the paperwork. A sudden knock on the door of his office startled him slightly. The door opened with Yamamoto standing there, smiling as usual.

"What do you want? I'm busy," Gokudera asked slightly coldly.

"Ahaha, sorry about last night. I'd like to make it up to you by inviting you for dinner at my apartment. Are you free tonight?"

Gokudera pondered for a while, thinking if he would have something up his sleeve, but then again Yamamoto's too simple-minded to think of something in the first place. Thus he agreed to wait outside his office at the arranged time.

Time passed and it was 7pm, the meeting time. Gokudera packed up his things and walked out to meet Yamamoto, including a present that he had prepared without his knowledge. Yamamoto and Gokudera thus walked out of the headquarters after meeting up.

Snow fell gradually onto the ground. It was a cold yet beautiful night. Yamamoto held Gokudera's hand. He blushed and grabbed it tighter. Yamamoto smirked and the both of them kept walking. Their fingers interlocked one another's as they proceeded on to Yamamoto's apartment. It wasn't long before they reached there.

Yamamoto opened the door and let Gokudera in. On the table there were lit candles and plates and utensils. He looked at the table and looked back at Yamamoto, who was grinning. Gokudera's face was flushed with shades of pink and gave a playful punch to his arm before stepping into the house. Yamamoto just let out a laugh.

Gokudera walked out to the balcony and took a smoke as Yamamoto prepared the dinner. He glanced over to the tall, tanned man behind occasionally, with once making eye contact with him. Immediately he turned back to the scenery outside as he blushed slightly.

"Stop smoking Gokudera, it's bad for your lungs," Yamamoto whispered into Gokudera's ears as he hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Tch, it's none of your business to care."

"But I don't want you to get sick."

"Tch, still none of your business."

Before Gokudera could take another puff, Yamamoto took the cigarette from him and extinguished it. He glared at Yamamoto who was, as usual, smiling. "Tch" was all that Gokudera said.

After clearing up the plates and utensils after dinner, Yamamoto decided that he wanted to take a bath. However as Gokudera was about to sit down on the sofa to wait for him, Yamamoto grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Gokudera struggled to let go but Yamamoto's grip was too tight.

Gokudera glared hard at Yamamoto when the both of them were in the bathroom. Yamamoto just grinned at him, but that grin gradually turned into a smirk as he started stripping Gokudera. Gokudera's eyes widened and grabbed Yamamoto's hand.

"Wha-what the fuck are you doing?" Gokudera asked as he glared, with his face flushed with shades of pink.

"Stripping you, isn't it obvious?" Yamamoto smirked.

"Yo-you fucking idiot, you planned this didn't you?" Gokudera glared into Yamamoto's eyes.

"Perhaps."

"O-oi… What are yo- S-stop!"

* * *

><p>Gokudera muttered swears as he walked out of the bathroom. Yamamoto was grinning from ear to ear as he came out of the bathroom after Gokudera. He turned around and glared at Yamamoto, who was still smiling. Gokudera blushed slightly before he turned around and walked away. However Yamamoto hugged him from behind as he kissed his cheek. He took out a small box from his pocket and showed it to Gokudera.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Gokudera."

Gokudera snatched it from his hand as muttered a soft "Thanks". His face got warmer and redder. He recalled the present that he was going to give to Yamamoto and searched his pockets for it. He pushed Yamamoto's arms away lightly and shoved the present into his hands. He looked away saying, "Merry Christmas you idiot." Yamamoto chuckled and gave Gokudera a kiss before wrapping him in his arms. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto and buried his face into his chest as he muttered a muffled, "I love you, Yamamoto." Yamamoto hugged him tighter as he whispered "I love you" into Gokudera's ear.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm back ~(OAO)~ This was suppose to be published on Christmas itself but yeah. A I'm so so so sorry. OTL Well hope you enjoyed the fanfic [though it's very bad. QAQ] and a very late Merry Christmas to all! :yaoming:<p> 


End file.
